


Remember My Brother?

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Remember My Brother?

You focused on your laptop with narrowed eyes, groaning when your phone beeped. You ignored it for a good ten minutes before it began ringing, making you turn away from your screen with a heavy sigh. “Yes?” You answered a little more annoyed than you had intended. “Sorry…” You muttered.

You heard a familiar chuckle on the other end. “Sorry too, you sounded busy.” Came the voice of Sam Winchester. “We need your help.” 

You silently groaned. “Need me to hack into another billionaires bank account?” You asked, bored.

He laughed a little. “No. It’s actually much harder than that. How many computers can you hack at once?” You heard shuffling. 

That made you blink. “I dunno. Never really thought about it, why?”

“We need to take down a corporation for a few minutes to get inside.” Sam explained. “We’re on route to you now.” 

“Here? Now?” You asked, not sure if you'd heard him right.

“Yeah. You remember my brother right?” He cleared his throat. “Dean?”

“Yeah….”

“Cool. He’s coming.” Sam nodded to himself. “We’ll be there in an hour or so. You still at the same place?” 

You looked around, mentally groaning. You'd been so into working lately, you hadn’t cleaned. “An hour?” You chewed on your lip. Talk about having to bust your ass getting this place looking decent.

“Yeah...unless there’s any spots open in your town you wanna meet?” He noticed your hesitancy. 

“No, don’t really feel like dealing with stupid people today.” You told him. “I just gonna clean up a bit. Call me back when you’re like 5 minutes away?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He mused. “Thanks.” You could hear his smile over the phone. 

“You’re lucky I like you, Sam.” You half teased. “See you soon.” As soon as you hung up, you began rushing to pick up trash. You weren't a slob, but having clothes, books, and more lying about made it look like you were.

“The things I do for you, Winchester.” You mumbled. 

When he called back, it felt like mere minutes had passed. You answered, slightly panting. “You guys speed?” 

He chuckled lightly. “It’s Dean, sooooo.”

You nodded. “So yeah.” You looked around and shrugged. “Well, see you soon then.” 

* * *

“So, I’ve met her before? She hot?” Dean asked with a smirk as they pulled up in front of your house.

Sam rolled his eyes. “I like her. She’s a nice friend.” He nodded. “Very smart. She’s like me.” 

Dean shook his head. “A nerd. Great!”

“Don’t be a dick to her.” He pointed a finger. “She just knows the top layer of what we do.” He warned. “No need to make her hate both of us because you’re being...you.”

“Me? I’m a delight, Sam.” Dean grinned. “Chicks dig me.”

“I have a hunch that she’s different.” Sam slammed the door as he got out. “And I’m thankful for that.” He muttered, shaking his head. 

Dean scoffed and walked up behind his brother, not knowing what to expect from Sam’s friends. Ever. He’d stopped expecting a long time ago. 

When you answered, you gave them each a smile. “Hey, guys.” You hugged Sam then waved at Dean. “Sorry for the books and stuff.” You stepped aside. “I’ve been so focused on my work lately that I haven’t paid much attention to my surroundings.”

Dean eyed your area. “Yeah? What do you do?” He asked casually. 

“Work mainly with computers.” You motioned to your various laptops. “So...what’re we doing?” 

Sam smiled and set his messenger bag down. “Like I said, take down a corporation for a few minutes.” He pulled out his phone and showed you. “Security systems are tight.” 

You took it, your eyes looking over every detail. “Shouldn't be too hard. Care to tell me why you're breaking in?” 

“Just leave that to the big dogs, sweetheart.” Dean sent you a charming grin. 

Raising an eyebrow at him, you heard Sam groan. “Oh, so you have someone else going with Sam? Wouldn't want to send in a chihuahua!”

Sam sent him a glare, but chuckled lightly at your comment. Dean gasped, his mouth hanging open. “I’m no chihuahua.” He defended himself. 

You chuckled. “Yeah, you are. Most guys that look like you are.”

He held a hand to his chest. “Sammy, where’d you find this girl?” He looked towards Sam, who looked like he was holding back a grin. 

“He didn’t  _ find  _ me. I caught onto his fake Fed business.” You scoffed. “Kinda became friends after that.” You shrugged.

“You’ve always been a sucky Fed.” Dean smirked at his brother. “So, I’m surprised it took until her to get found out.”

“So I’m guessing if he’s bad, you’re worse.” You went to sit at your laptop. “When is this shindig going down?” 

Sam sat near you. “I should have introduced you awhile ago. I’m loving this.” He smirked. “A woman not fawning over him is refreshing.”

“I’m so sorry you have to deal with that.” You grinned at him. “Must go to his head a lot.”

“Well, you saw how he walked in here.” Sam snickered. “Like he is God’s gift to women.” 

You giggled at that, as you could tell Dean was getting annoyed. “I’m sure God had better gifts to give.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and looked around your place, smirking as he saw some of your posters. He moved around as you and Sam talked. “You seem to have better taste than Sammy, that’s for sure.”

“Thanks, I think.” You told him before showing Sam what you’d have to do. 

After you explained it, Sam nodded. “Seems complicated.”

“It is. I need a good hour or so before it happens.” You glanced at him. “That work for you?”

“Yeah, it works. Does tonight sound good?” He glanced at Dean. “Like midnight?” He suggested, figuring that was the best time to do this.

You nodded despite whining inside. That was late. “Buy us a pizza, and you got a deal.”

Dean grinned at that, watching his brother instantly agree. “Any preference?” Sam asked, pulling out his phone to order. 

“Cheeseburger?” You shrugged.

“That sounds amazing.” Dean nodded. “At least you aren’t a rabbit like Sammy here.” He chuckled.

“Ha, yeah.” You blushed slightly, focusing on your hands on your keyboard. “Tell them you’re with me, you’ll get a bit extra for free.”

Sam raised his eyebrows but smiled, going to stand around while he called. When he was done, he came over. “”He said ‘hi’, that he’s including some cheesy breadsticks, and...he hopes to see you again soon. But, by the way he said it, I’m assuming it’s more of a Dean type ‘see’ than anything.” 

You laughed, shaking your head. “He always says that. We dated in high school!” You grinned to yourself. 

“Why not give it another chance?” Sam patted your head. 

Shrugging, you swatted his hand away. “Because he broke up with me because his friends teased him about dating the fat girl. He’s a nice enough guy, but he’s still friends with those assholes.”

Sam grimaced. “Then remind us not to tip him.” He shook his head.

Dean nodded in agreement. “Asshole friends or not, he seems like a douche.” He shrugged. “Dumping someone like that, for that reason? Not cool.”

Hearing it from him surprised you a little. “Thanks.” You said shyly before beginning your work. 

* * *

When your food arrived, Dean was the one who paid the delivery guy. “You the punk that took the order?” He narrowed his eyes. 

The guy swallowed. “No, man. That’s Seth, he doesn’t do delivery anymore.”

Dean flashed him a grin then. “Cool, thanks my man.” He took the stuff. “Tell  _ Seth _ I didn’t like his attitude last time I was there.” He lied smoothly. 

“Uh, okay.” He nodded, taking off back to his car.

Dean walked back in. “Pizzas here.” He grinned at you both. “And I think I just scared the delivery kid.” 

“You are tall and buff. I’m sure you did.” You chuckled, going to get plates. 

When Sam looked at Dean, he had a proud, slightly smug look on his face. “She digs me.” He nodded.

Sam laughed. “Sure, Dean.” 


End file.
